narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nezia
Nezia, born and raised in a land of monkeys, did not know much of the outside world, nor who his real parents are. He had only known that his mother gave birth to him in the land of monkeys before passing away. He figured it was an Uzumaki mother, because of a note that was left and an Hyuga father because of the byakugan he had. Personality He is a real nice kid. He doesn't enjoy fighting and tries his best to only be in peaceful situations. He does however, still complete his missions as a servant of Taruto Uchiha. It would not be wise for any opponent to underestimate him because of his personality. He may hold back his punches and attacks, but he is still very useful in battle. Background Abilities Ninjutsu He is very skilled in ninjutsu and is everyday trying to improve his skills. Taijutsu With his gentle fist taijutsu technique, he is able to master many taijutsu techniques that are very powerful. He is also flexible, quick, agile, strong as twenty apes, and has quick reflexes. Byakugan He was born naturally with the Byakugan, because of his father. He mastered several byakugan techniques, including the eight trigrams. He also mastered the use of gentle fist, thanks to the byakugan. When he is using the byakugan, he is a formidable opponent in close combat. Summoning and Sage mode As a sage of monkeys, it is only natural that Nezia is able to summon monkeys. However, the most powerful of the monkeys he can summon is the monkey king. He acquired this ability from training with the monkeys for many years. It also does not require much chakra to summon the monkeys. The monkeys can only be summoned as an army. When summoned, there are a total of 1000 monkeys summoned behind Nezia, and Sosuke is leading them. Like this, they can begin their attacks against the opponent. Nezia does not summon the monkeys unless he really has to in battle. He also summons them when facing an army. All the monkeys are extremely powerful, as they all use blades and their tails cause much damage when it hits the opponent. Their punches and kicks are also powerful. Finally, if Nezia wants, he can summon only Sosuke, but as a giant. He has the strength of the whole army combined as a giant. Nezia also has the ability of sage mode transformation. It is extremely powerful, as Nezia and Sosuke combined to form one being. Like giant Sosuke, Nezia has the strength of the whole monkey army. However, unlike the giant Sosuke, this transformation is much faster, whereas the giant was a huge easy target to hit. Of course, with this transformation, there are new abilities that were unlocked. Also, during this transformation, Nezia has ten minutes to defeat the opponent before reverting back to this original form. Finally, all damage taken as a child/ adult forms are completely gone and chakra has been restored. The power to transform For some unknown reason, when Nezia reached his current age, the aging process stopped. It stopped for more than 100 years. In reality, his current would be 212 years old. However, this gave him a huge opportunity. He had 200 years of non stop training. This made his abilities to be super powerful. This also allowed him to have what seems to be unlimited stamina, but not unlimited chakra. So he kept training non stop. He does not even need sleep. He eventually mastered a secret technique that the monkeys taught him. It was the ability to transform into an adult. From there, completely new other types of abilities were unlocked. In his adult form, the only change of appearance was that he became taller and wears glasses. His abilities as a child, the strength of it, doubles during this new form. His chakra is also restored and all damage taken as a child will be gone. This technique was said to be formed by a forbidden technique, which required multiple animal sacrifices. To complete this technique, his sensei needed to gather all the blood of 200 monkeys, and he did. With this new found ability, he is able to take his ability into another step. Lose the glasses. Nezia is able to make his eyesight completely normal whenever he pleases. So, the glasses are of real no use to him, but he has it for show. The strength of his abilities also does not increase because of him taking off his glasses. It only makes him look cooler. However, with this ability, he is actually able to transform again. This is the final transformation he has, regarding his adult form. In this final form, his speed triples from that as a child. His strength also doubles from that of his adult form. He has a white substance covering his body, which allows for regeneration. He also only uses his blades, which because of his new strength and speed, makes the blades extremely powerful.